


万有引力

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [2]
Category: NARUTO-ナルト, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Summary: ❀军训paro❀教官卡x学生鸣❀配合 万有引力--汪苏泷  食用更加❀最终解释权归我，以上。





	万有引力

00  
卡卡西觉得自己的人生面临了巨大的危机。  
他，木叶军队暗部最年轻的队长，被长官波风水门以暂时休假的理由，扔来给大学生搞军训。  
而现在，他的学生，正围着他跳热舞。  
众目睽睽，朗朗乾坤之下，正大光明的调戏他。

一个，叫漩涡鸣人的男孩儿。

01  
三天前，卡卡西穿着作训服阔步走到这个连队面前的时候，还只认为这是一次以放假为名的休假任务。  
他气定神闲的站好，面无表情扫了一圈整个连队，视线在某个金色的脑袋上多停了两秒。卡卡西沉默了一阵，突然展眉弯眼笑了起来。

起初站在前排的女生看他板着一张俊脸，也不说话，也没什么动作，心里逐渐染上了不安，正装作什么事也没有的抬眼悄悄看他，然后就被卡卡西的笑糊了一脸。  
挺括的作训服包裹着男人颀长的个子，深绿色的帽子扣在头上，帽沿下细长的眉毛挺立，漂亮的丹凤眼半弯，越过高挺的鼻梁，下面一张微微勾起的嘴，先前的紧张气氛都在这个笑里涤荡得一干二净。  
深绿色的衣服打理得一丝不苟，衬得他面如冠玉，上衣最后一颗扣子停在他的喉结正下方，外套领口上贴了精致的领章，看着军衔看来应是不低。武装带紧实的扎在腰间，宽松的作训服裤脚在小腿稍下收束起来，蹬着一双铮亮的小高帮军靴，笔直的站在他们队伍前列。

明明是一身板正的姿势，笑里却透出几分懒散。

“哟，大家早上好啊，我是你们的教官，旗木卡卡西，”男人扬高了声线说话，磁性的声音里漏出一星半点儿的爽朗味道，他接着说“那边的那个男生把帽子戴上。”  
鸣人还在思考这个教官怎么看着有一点点的似曾相识，被点了名也没反应。鹿丸站在他旁边，伸出胳膊肘捅了下的他的腰，他才愕然的抬起头，发现全连的同学都在看着他。  
“对，就是你，那个小太阳，把你的帽子戴好。”卡卡西又指着他说了一遍。  
鸣人这才反应过来，把手里揉成一团的帽子胡乱的扣上头，再不走心的拽了两把，感觉差不多就收了手。

02  
第一天，相安无事。  
第二天，小太阳成了全连的口头禅。  
第三天，被急了眼的小太阳在中场休息的时候绕着大跳艳舞。

把自己当成一根杆的卡卡西想，我可太难了。  
鸣人和鹿丸佐助他们个高儿都站在后排，今天他的帽子也戴得低，大半上午过去了卡卡西也没发现鸣人今天的脸有什么不同。直到被他贴着身跳舞，他才看到鸣人的眼尾晕着一抹橘红色的眼影， 上面点缀了零星的亮片，他的双臂圈着卡卡西款步摆腰，眼波流转间生出丝丝缕缕的魅惑来。  
旁边几个连里的学生都在起哄拍照，带土大和几个看他被围在中间，捂着肚子蹲在地上笑得起不来，琳倒是借助自己教官的身份，找了个绝佳的位置全程录像。

卡卡西宣布休息十五分钟的时候，他随口问了一句，有人才艺表演吗？  
一阵沉默之后，卡卡西看到小太阳和他的朋友小聪明上前来了。  
小太阳有些扭捏的低头说，需要老师的帮助才可以。  
卡卡西心想，帮就帮了，没在怕的。  
鸣人摘掉帽子垂着头在他的身边站好，鹿丸拿着手机看他准备好了，对卡卡西说，老师就这么站着就好了。  
卡卡西点点头，心想还挺简单的，只要站着就可以了，也没多大个事儿。

等音乐起来，鸣人抬起头脚步一转，脸凑上他的颈间，又一个小转，右手像是抚摸过琴弦一样带着些留念的味道从他的肩膀滑落，他才意识到，事情大条了。  
求问，怎样才能穿回去掐死那个说好的自己？  
卡卡西没有听过那个歌，看学生们的反应大概应该是邻国一个热门女团的歌，舞大概也是，卡卡西捂着半张脸，在心里叫苦。

被人围着跳舞。  
被一个男生围着跳艳舞。  
被自己的一个男性学生围着跳女性向的艳舞。

03  
扩完句的卡卡西，倒是冷静了下来，舞蹈到了小高潮，鸣人从他身侧跳着舞步到了身前，扭着臀伸直了双臂从自己的头顶两侧抚下，腰肢有力的蹭在卡卡西的胯前，鸣人的手倏地搭上卡卡西的左肩，半搂着他抬起自己的左腿顶了下他的腰，一旋身又溜开了。  
周围嘈杂的起哄声在鸣人抱住卡卡西的时候猛的升了上去，可卡卡西去仿佛都听不到了，他依旧保持着僵硬的站姿，可只有他和鸣人知道，他这个时候的僵硬和先前的已经是全然不同了。  
他看着鸣人扭在身前柔韧的腰和吐着热气的脸，还有眼上忽闪忽闪的眼影，就着他搂上来的姿势不着痕迹的略低了头，细长的丹凤眼敛了情绪微眯的盯着鸣人，在他离去的时候又恢复成了先前的模样。

转变了心态的卡卡西，脸上装作自闭，心里却老神在在，鸣人在最后一个小节的时候再次绕到了卡卡西的身前。他做了一个抚胯的动作后，转过身爱喘着气盯着卡卡西的双眼，双手娇俏的搭上卡卡西的肩膀，在他身前像一条水蛇一样扭动着往下，两手从肩膀直摸到卡卡西的腰间，状似无意的勾着他的武装带，仿佛被拉过去一般撞进了卡卡西的怀里，手隔着衣服落在他的胸口、背肌还有腰上，像是一团小火星，明明中间还隔着作训服，却烫得卡卡西的皮肤发疼。

鸣人围着他一会儿近一会儿远，近的时候他像是一颗太阳燃烧着卡卡西的理智，远了又像是冬夜的篝火，诱得人不由自主的想靠近。  
跳到结尾的时候，鸣人一手放在卡卡西的腰上，一面向后退，在即将转身离开的时候，他笑着给了卡卡西一个wink。

一出闹剧，终于落幕。

卡卡西整理好衣服，舌头在嘴里动了动，招呼着他们好好休息，提着自己的水去找了琳。  
他得把视频要一份过来。  
琳见他过来，了然的挥了挥手机，“已经给你发过去了。”  
卡卡西刚想道谢，带土也凑了过来，一脸坏笑的说，“卡卡西，你的学生好辣呀~”  
带土本以为这样一句不痛不痒的玩笑话，卡卡西会和以前一样，直接忽视装作没听见，正当他准备换下一个话题的时候，卡卡西带着笑沉声说。  
“是啊。”

04  
之后的几天，鸣人都安分了不少，卡卡西也没特意多分出心思去关注他，因为他只要喊“小太阳”，整个连队就都沸腾了起来。  
这天下午大休息的时候，卡卡西被带土拉着去了外面的椅子抽烟，他刚点上烟，余光就看到了站在人堆里一边喝水一边看着他的鸣人。  
男孩儿在的地方很晒，澄澈的日光拢着他，蓝色的眼睛像是波光粼粼的大海一样，额上的汗珠顺着脸颊滴到蓝色的作训服上，晕出稍深的一圈水迹，又把水倒在掌心，拍在了脖子上，领口一圈都打湿了泰半。

卡卡西小心的收回目光，和带土插科打诨的也不知道说了些什么，等他再抬起头人群里已经不见了男孩儿的身影，他转着头找了两圈也没有看到，刚在想他是不是去卫生间了，小路上传来了说笑声。  
“鹿~丸！好热好热真的好热啊！！！”鸣人半挂在鹿丸身上，半刻也不停的抱怨着好热，“我要空调！我要冰淇淋！”  
“没两天了，你再忍忍。”鹿丸驮着他慢慢的挪动，“你都半个人靠在我身上了，就别抱怨了，不然就把你甩在这里。”  
鸣人扁扁嘴委屈的不说话，等到两人近前了，鸣人突然说，“但我真的好热我真的好想吃冰淇淋！”

鹿丸听了皱着眉，抖着肩膀把人从身上扔了下来，鸣人没想到他真的说扔就扔，脚下拌蒜的向前趔趄几步，右脚拐了一下直直的摔进了卡卡西的怀里，因为惊吓过度，还条件反射的搂紧了身下人的脖子。  
卡卡西准备扶他的手还僵在空中，叉开的双腿上突然就掉下来一个人，鸣人急促的呼吸响在他的耳边，两手交叠的抱着他的脖子。  
带土被这戏剧性的一幕吓得跌下了椅子，他拍拍裤子站起来，拎着后面跟上来一脸麻烦死了的鹿丸到一边去做思想教育，什么要爱护同学要注意安全，你看这样多危险，要不是卡卡西正好接到，万一摔折了腿怎么办。

卡卡西扶着鸣人从他身上起来，把人放在椅子上，去脱他的鞋袜，细长的手指点了点他的脚踝，又给他松松套好。  
“我先把他送去保健室，你先帮我带一下我们连，我一会儿就回来。”说完不等带土有什么反应，背上鸣人疾步走了。

05  
卡卡西到保健室的时候，医生不知道去了哪里，不过这也正好。  
因为鸣人的脚好好的一点问题都没有。  
卡卡西把人放到床上，转回去关门顺便上了锁，他挑着眉回到床边，居高临下的看着鸣人。  
“想偷懒？”卡卡西一边说着一边伸手摸着鸣人的脸。  
“当然，”鸣人歪着脸任他摸坏笑着说，“不是。”

说完他抓住脸上的手，一个发力把卡卡西拉得被迫弯下腰来，直到两人之间是他稍微抬头就可以吻上的距离。  
“因为我不喜欢你休息的时候，身边总是很多人。”  
卡卡西闻言稍微的有些惊讶，他笑着低头咬上鸣人的唇瓣，没有舔舐的用牙齿磨着他的唇肉。

卡卡西刚才给鸣人看脚的时候，趁着带土不注意，凑到他的耳边，亲了一下他的耳廓说，“老师，送我去保健室。”  
那时候卡卡西才明白过来，刚才所有的事情，全都是预谋好的，鹿丸和鸣人是演员，他和带土是被带入的观众，而鸣人笃定了卡卡西会听他的话送他去保健室。  
鸣人就着被咬的样子，伸出舌尖一下一下的舔着卡卡西的上唇。  
卡卡西的唇形特别好看，薄薄的两片唇肉，从左到右弧线划过漂亮的下颌，上唇中间还有一个小巧漂亮的唇珠，卡卡西被他舔了几口，放开了鸣人被牙齿磨得充血的下唇。  
鸣人收回舌头，舔了下自己有些麻木的下唇，手搭上卡卡西的脖子把人压下来，扭头咬上了他的唇珠，轻轻的咬了一下，伸着舌头滑进了卡卡西半张的嘴里。

湿软的舌头，暧昧丛生。

卡卡西张着嘴让他的舌头横冲直撞了好一会儿，突然真个胸口都压了下来，把人压在床上，夺过主动权缠吻着鸣人，像是要吞下他的整个舌头一般，以秋风扫落叶的气势把鸣人吻得溃不成军，含不住的口水顺着嘴角流了下来。  
卡卡西放开软倒的鸣人，眼神锐利的盯着身下人，把带着手套的手举到他嘴边，让他咬着扯下来，而后在他张着喘气的嘴里放了两根手指，搅着他柔软的舌头，右手挑开他的裤带，伸进去一把抓住鸣人精神抖擞的性器。常年训练的手心里全是老茧，卡卡西又特意用了大劲儿，拇指狠狠的擦过手里性器的顶端，激得男孩儿咬紧了他的两根手指。  
“慢，慢点！”卡卡西的手劲儿没有丝毫的收敛，用他灼热的掌心和稍带粗糙的茧子一刻不停的摩擦着男孩儿的囊袋和冠状沟，再时不时的狠掐下尾部，鸣人在又痛又爽的间隙里，很快的被撸着射了出来。

感受到手上的湿润，卡卡西勾着笑说，“量还不少？”  
鸣人刚爽完根本不知道他说了什么，只眼神涣散机械的点头，卡卡西把手从他的裤裆里拿出来，立起手掌翻过去把手里的液体给回过神来的男孩儿看，乳白色的精液铺在卡卡西的手里，鸣人意识到那是什么后，绯红迅速的爬上了他的耳朵，卡卡西这才笑着把手又伸进了鸣人的上衣里，一点点的把东西涂在了他的腰腹间。

06  
卡卡西下了床，把瘫在床上的拉了起来，挺着胯凑到男孩儿的嘴边。鸣人愣了下，才不甘不愿的伸手去拉开裤链，裹着那一包的深灰色内裤已经被濡湿了一小块水迹，鸣人呆呆的看着没有继续，猝不及防的被不耐烦的卡卡西按住后脑勺，整张脸埋进了男人的胯间，微张的嘴隔着内裤亲到了性器的蘑菇头，鼻翼翕张，呼吸里全是男人浓浓的雄性的味道。  
鸣人不由自主的伸出了舌头，隔着布料舔着卡卡西的性器，没舔两口又被卡卡西摁了下脑袋，他了然的伸出一只手扒下了男人的内裤，被放出来的性器弹着打到了侧脸。

卡卡西握住性器的柱身，把蘑菇头放在男孩儿的唇瓣上滑动，鸣人垂眼看着涨成深紫色的性器，青筋虬结的柱身，顺从的张开了嘴含住了龟头，小心的收好了牙齿，舌头打着转儿的舔过马眼。卡卡西的这根太长，鸣人再怎么张大嘴，都还留了一半在外面。  
鸣人吞吐着嘴里的性器，用手配合着握住剩下的部分，另一只手顺着往下时轻时重的捏男人的卵袋。后脑的手越发的用力，头顶上的呼吸也越来越重，鸣人脸被耻毛搔得作痒，他突然深吸了一口嘴里的性器，抬起头正好望进男人情欲浓厚的眼里。

他吐出嘴里的东西，握着柱身亲了几下，深吸了一口气猛地含进去，给男人做了一个深喉，口腔深处突然被插入粗壮的一根，控制不住的开始收缩，挤压着男人敏感的龟头。  
卡卡西再也控制不住自己的手，他压着鸣人的头，狠狠的几个抽插，他本准备在最后关头抽出来，却没想到鸣人泪眼朦胧的配合着他抽插的节奏，狠吸了下他即将抽出的性器，卡卡西射完低头才发现，他射了小男孩儿一脸。  
白色的精液还挂在鸣人的脸上，他蓝色的眼里荡着水光，眼尾的橘色眼影被刚才插干间流出的眼泪晕开，还在吸着鼻子，可湿红的舌头却伸出来，像是尝试一样的舔了一口射在他脸上的那玩意儿。  
卡卡西被男孩色情又纯情的一幕震惊到，他弯下腰伸出手刮掉了鸣人脸上的精液，然后把手指塞进他的嘴里，强迫他吞了下去。

“乖，回去洗个澡，今晚在这里等我。”

07  
鸣人借着鹿丸给自己打掩护的功夫，从宿舍溜了出来，今晚的月色很好，一路上几乎不用路灯也能看得清清楚楚，鸣人快步的走过林间，外套的衣摆划过路上灌木丛的顶端。他到保健室在的那一层的时候，最里面的房间黑漆漆的没有光，鸣人撇撇嘴，在心里吐槽男人可千万别是要放他鸽子。  
他的手刚触上门把手拧开一条门缝，就被里面的人一把扯了进去，砰的抵着压在门板上。鸣人惊慌的挣扎，被人按着咬住了脖子，他才停了推拒的手，转而抱起了身上人的头。  
男人放过了他的脖子，转而吻上了他的唇，鲜活的炽热的无法控制的欲望瞬间在小小的保健室里炸开。  
鸣人被男人翻过身去，扒下运动裤，男人的手磨着他性器的前端，鸣人喘着气扭过来亲男人的脸，不住的挺腰往他手里送。男人的另一只手撩开他卫衣的下巴，抓了下腰，往上抓住鸣人的乳头又掐又揉，没多一会儿，他就彻底缴械投降。

男人半拉半抱的把人扔到床上，从肥大的裤子里掏出来润滑剂和套子。月光从窗外照进来，那孩子喘着气的胸口，带着牙印的脖子和狼狈的下体，都暴露在如水的月色里。  
卡卡西单手拧开润滑剂的盖子，直接拿着瓶子在鸣人的后穴浇了一大半，大手摸了两把揉开穴口，伸了一根手指进去，活动了下发现没什么阻碍后，又加了两根手指。  
尚还在不应期的鸣人感到有些涨涨的难受，他糊着声音说，“我洗过的。”  
卡卡西笑了笑，抓了鸣人的一只手，带着一起用手指肏他的后穴。男人的屁股不像是女人的阴道那么多水，一手摸进去全都是润滑剂，不过也没什么，只要爽了就好。  
鸣人回过神来意识到，自己的手指正被卡卡西带着肏自己的穴，手指感受到的湿热，羞得他直接抽回了手。  
卡卡西笑着说，“把套拆开给我戴上，”见鸣人不乐意动弹又说，“不然我就射那你里面。”  
鸣人的眼睫毛抖了下，伸出手拆那个小包装，可手里的润滑剂太多，怎么都撕不开，卡卡西见状接过来，用嘴撕开了。

性感又痞气横生。

08  
卡卡西把鸣人翻过去摁着人趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，支起他的大腿， 掰开他的屁股，  
将他被手指操开的穴露出来，卡卡西握着自己的东西凑上去，感受到了身下人细微的颤抖，他低低的笑了起来。  
果然还是怕的，再怎么装得经验丰富，真刀真枪要被上了，好歹还是知道害怕的。  
“怕了？”卡卡西抓住他的小臂，按在床上，大腿发力把他的腿根打得更开。

“谁怕了......啊啊！”色厉急茬的男孩没能说完话，就被卡卡西整根插入，一时之间室内只能听见他俩急促的呼吸还有肉体拍打的声音。  
男人没给他适应的时候，插进去后就一刻不停的在他体内肆虐，每次都堪堪留了龟头在里面。他放开男孩一只手，转而抓着他的腰胯，在自己撞进去的同时压着人迎上来。鸣人抓着床单的手青筋暴起，足弓磨在床上，被男人干得连连求饶，不住的想逃，却被男人顶得更开，他仿佛觉得他拼命往前挪一寸，男人下次就会肏进来更多一尺，就算是这样它也控制不住的想要往上缩。  
卡卡西见他一只手扒拉得辛苦，索性松了他的另一只手，任他把大半张被子都挥下床，在枕头要掉的时候还好心情的捡了回来，塞在他的胸前。

男人得空的一只手压下了鸣人想要立起来逃跑的腰，大腿顶着他想收拢的腿根，大开大合的操干，在他光裸的背上或亲或啃或咬，在他要溜走的时候，像是交欢的动物一样叼着他的后脖颈，没用任何性爱技巧的把人肏射在身下。  
鸣人高高的扬起脑袋射了出来，汗湿的发丝贴在额前鬓边，他脱了力的想倒下，被卡卡西拎着腰带了起来。

卡卡西让他直起上半身，一手搂着他的腰让他立着，一手掐着他的脖子，头歪着咬上他的喉结，胯下发力狠狠的干了一会儿才射在了套子里。他一松劲儿，鸣人像软面条一样，扑在了枕头上，卡卡西的东西半软从穴里滑了出来。  
鸣人缓了一会儿，摸索着给自己翻了个面，他这才看到，刚刚那么激烈的一场情事，卡卡西连衣服都没脱，只是裤子褪到了大腿根而已。他抬眼那会儿，卡卡西正把套子摘下来打结，鸣人呆了两秒，间男人性器也没全软，鬼使神差的说，“下次就不带了吧。”  
卡卡西的手一顿，蓦然抬头看着一身狼藉的鸣人，临近午夜，月色越发的清亮，鸣人清楚的看到他说了这个话之后，卡卡西的眼神就变了，又黑又沉的丹凤眼，像是盯住了猎物的猛兽般看着他。  
男人甩开身上的衣服，几步膝行到他的胸口，按着他的头说。

“舔。”  
“硬了就干你。”

09  
鸣人侧躺在床上，卡卡西的性器肉贴着肉的操干进了他的体内，一手撑着床一手绕过他一条腿的膝弯压在下面的小腿上。刚才那次隔着套子，卡卡西又只顾着干他，和以往床伴积累起来的技巧是一点没给他用，而这次鸣人清楚的感受到了男人的性器插进他的后面，再蹭过敏感点，然后像是要捅进他的肚子一样狠的肏进深处。  
卡卡西看他得了性趣，摆着腰的给你来了整套的九浅一深，浅的时候刚刚好磨在那块软肉上，打着转儿的蹭得鸣人的腰发酸，脊柱里泛起一阵一阵根本受不了的麻痒，深的时候像是像是要把子孙袋都给塞进他后穴一样的狠，干得男孩除了尖叫什么也说不出来。

鸣人被磨得崩溃，哭叫着掰开自己的屁股，敞着腿求卡卡西干死他。卡卡西把他两条腿分开抬起来，摆成w的形状，又让他抓着自己的屁股，露出被干得通红的穴，捏着他的大腿肏了进去。  
卡卡西干了几下，鸣人手脱力的抓不住屁股，摸摸索索的想要给自己撸出来，他今天射得太多，刚才那次射出来的东西就有些清，这会儿性器开始发疼，他恍惚间想，我会不会被干到尿出来，然后下一秒又被自己否定了。手伸到一半就被卡卡西捉住，合着另外一只压在头顶上，男人用另一只手掐住他性器的底部，身下发力插进去，破开血肉蹭过前列腺到了深处，又一点不管穴肉的挽留抽出来。

身后的快感逐渐的积累，鸣人想射的欲望越来越强，但他根本挣不开卡卡西钳制住他的手，灭顶的快感越来越难以承受，鸣人的声音越来越尖越来越高亢，他摇着头哭着求卡卡西放开他，或者帮他摸一下，卡卡西亲他的额头眉毛眼睛和嘴，就是不听他的任何话。  
鸣人圈在他腰后的大腿夹不住卡卡西横冲直撞的腰，松下来立在两侧，大腿根打着颤，脚趾绷得要痉挛般的踩在床单上，哭叫的声音也一点点的低了下去，舌头半露在最外面，口水顺着歪着的脑袋流到枕头上。

卡卡西压低了身子，凑上去舔掉鸣人的口水，又把他露在外面的舌头勾进嘴里，舔他的上颚，那是鸣人的敏感点，他不遗余力一刻不停的刺激着鸣人的身体。  
他要干得他毫无余地的脑子里都是他，被干出了痴像的鸣人像追着冰淇淋勺子一样的缠着卡卡西的舌头，从他嘴里吸取津液。  
卡卡西后来松开了手，但鸣人那会儿已经没有了意识要去给自己撸，他的性器也没有立刻射出来，快感累计过多，在卡卡西最后冲刺的时候，一小股一小股的从马眼里流了出来。  
鸣人只记得，卡卡西俯在他身上颤抖，狂热的呼吸笼罩着他，嘴里的舌头乱窜着咬着他不放，然后眼前一黑，第二天醒来已经在宿舍了。

10  
一年后。  
鸣人和鹿丸挎着包从学校里出来，一眼就看到了站在对面大树下的男人，鹿丸撇撇嘴识趣的一个人先走了。鸣人先是疾走了几步，突然停了下来，把手里的杯子和书通通塞进了背包，朝着男人大步跑了过去，离着还有一米的时候跳着蹦进了男人敞开的怀里，长腿在男人身后一圈，嗅了下男人身上的味道，满足而响亮的亲在男人的嘴角。  
“欢迎回来，卡卡西老师。”

所谓的万有引力，就是不管在哪里，最后都会靠近彼此。

End.

小剧场1：  
如何正确的捕获一个教官当爱人【漩涡鸣人版本】：  
一年前，鸣人和鹿丸设计，让卡卡西被大跳艳舞的鸣人吸引。  
随后，小林道里装作吵架生气把鸣人摔进卡卡西的怀里。  
然后，假装崴脚，创造二人独处的空间，发出爱的宣言，顺便再确定一下肉体关系。这一步里，需要广阔的知识，不管从哪里获得，都要让对方知道，你，非常美味。  
最后，要可怜又可爱的时不时的让他知道，你是他的那个万有引力。  
这样，就会收获一个完美爱人。  
以上个人经历，建议慎重采取措施，可因材施教因地制宜。  
法则是：做最浪的崽，撩最帅的人，挨最狠的肏。

小剧场2：  
论卡卡西给鸣人的同期取的名号  
鸣人--小太阳  
鹿丸--小聪明  
佐助--小别扭  
宁次--小美人  
李 --小热血  
佐井--小画家  
丁次--小烤肉  
牙 --小虎牙  
志乃--小立领  
小樱--小粉红  
井野--小花苗  
雏田--小红脸  
天天--小哪吒


End file.
